


Homestuck: The Trials And Tribulations Of Gorman Omazzo

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU: Alternia Survives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternia Doesn’t Like Earth, F/F, F/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Semi-graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Gorman Omazzo, a rather plain Troll soldier, takes part in Alternia’s somewhat late plan to slowly take over earth.Needless to say, things aren’t so simple





	Homestuck: The Trials And Tribulations Of Gorman Omazzo

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most excited I’ve been to write something in recent memory. I hope you all like it enough for me to not be ran out of the fandom.
> 
> (Important Note: A good amount of the Chapter names are lyrics from Eminem’s song “Stan”. I obviously don’t own anything related to Slim or his music, but that song inspired me to actually write this (I don’t know why tbh, but I metaphorically owe him all the same for helping my writers block).

“My loyal warriors...the time has come for us to spread across the universe. Her Imperious Condescension has been killed. Brought down in her prime by Humans and their traitorous Alternian dogs. Heiress Trizza Tethis has allowed full Imperial mobilization upon that green and blue...rock, as to prove we are not simply going to lie down and die! Of course, despite The Condesce having passed, she watches from above as we march towards a new golden age, and our only obstacle is Humanity.

Remember, loyal Knights; true warriors show no mercy to those who seek our ruin.”

That speech rattled through Gorman Ommazo’s mind like a broken record. Despite his emblazoned speech and fervor, The Military of Alternia has yet to really do anything, which miffed Gorman, as he was loyal to the Heiress since before she was even anointed as his people’s de-facto ruler. He looked to his left, spotting a dated portait of his old friends at the “Purification Camp” he was stationed at a few years ago. The camp was created to purge captured planets of rebellious elements, at the behest of the Condesce herself (usually with lethal results). At the Camp, Gorman was treated as the “Hand Grasping The Sword” as his comrades called it, which was a polite way of saying he did a lot of the dirty work. Originally he treated his work as necessary for the people he saw as his equals (very much due to propaganda that he was exposed to since his “youth”), but when the Heiress visited as part of a moralizing campaign, something in him changed.

To Gorman, he knew his place on the proverbial totem pole, and seeing someone as valuable as Trizza Tethis simply wandering the camp, idly chatting with the men posted there like she was there the entire time, it was an odd boon for Gorman, an otherwise normal “Troll”. As soon as The Condesce died in battle against those Humans, the camp was shut down on behest of the various powers-that-be in a vague attempt at beautification, leaving many like Gorman to seek other forms of employ. 

Luckily for him, it seemed his limited exposure to the Hierarchy was to his gain, as Trizza Tethis asked her council to elect Gorman as some equivalent of an NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer), tasked with releasing his fervent allegiance to the Heiress outwards, preferably at anyone she metaphorically pointed out as an enemy. 

Back in the present, Gorman sat on a derelict bench outside of the Imperial base he was assigned to, it would be mere hours before he would accomplish his daily duty. Despite that famously ill-prepared speech he remembered, his job this cycle was to travel to Earth and rendezvous with Alternian cells that have became part of the indigenous population, and begin the process towards unification of the universe, whether the Humans wanted it or not.

—  
2 Hours Later

Rose Lalonde-Maryam sat idly on her porch, almost passing into a state of slumber. Her wife, Kanaya, was indoors practicing her stitching work, as she endeavored herself to make something that would outdo any human tailor she’s ever heard of. After all the tribulations of the “Game”, this level of bland living is much deserved. Like always, the quiet, residential life seemed so fleeting, a point accented by the sound of a sharp whooshing noise, which startled Rose from her daze. All she could see from her seat was a red object throttling towards the ground at faster-than-necessary speed. From what was seeable, it reminded her of the Alternian Navy and their General design structure. Slowly, she rose from her seat, prepared to investigate the landing site, which was some short distance away from her house, directly into the house of her neighbors, cracking the building nearly into cinders (luckily, the owners were away on business/work, Rose didn’t know.)

“Kanaya darling, I...I think some kind of space-faring vessel crashed into our neighbors house...I assume we should hurry...”

Kanaya, still smiling despite the possibility of a fatality or two, slowly appeared from behind the door, acting sheepish to up the theatrics.

—

Gorman failed, yet again. It seemed the vessel transporting him and his rag-tag team of soldiers suddenly ceased functioning in its one constructed purpose, sending the small battalion of Alternians plummeting towards the earth shortly after shutting off the FTL drive. The worrying part, only two emergency escape pods worked. First to leave, with no worry for his fellow men, was the General Kheguo Fitzi. Luckily for him, Gorman barely made it to his own pod before terminal velocity was reached. General Fitzi’s pod seemed to flutter towards the ocean (His was special, and contained higher-grade technology). Gorman, however, was helpless as his pod slammed heavily and thoroughly into a human abode, causing the scrawny Troll to fade into unconsciousness.

After all these years, the invasion was afoot, with or without the General...give or take a couple dozen soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Comments/Criticism is helpful and appreciated
> 
> One Love
> 
> -Keith


End file.
